Many consumers are enamored with coupons. Coupons permit consumers to purchase, rent, or lease products and services more inexpensively than if the coupons were not used. From the standpoint of businesses that offer coupons, coupons permit the businesses to, among other things, entice consumers that may not otherwise try or even be aware of their offerings.